sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roshan the hedgehog.
Roshan the Hedgehog (Alias for certain types of things: Norik) "Yeah, I screwed up! But one thing is for sure... AT LEAST I TRIED!" '' ''"You think I'll just let you walk free? After letting me suffer like that? You could have at least made an attempt to stop him!" '' ''"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S NORMAL AROUND HERE NOW AM I? I'M CALLED A FREAK BECAUSE OF MY SKILLS!" "I hate you. And I'm glad you're gonna die" Age:18 Full Name: Roshan "Slash" The Hedgehog Type: Agility Gender: Male Friends: None so far Enemies: None so far Rivals: None so far Powers: Pure energy Likes: Being succesful, revenge, helping others (To a degree) Dislikes: Almost everything, Weaknesses: Cockroaches, His Hallousinations, Witnessing someone about to die, Long ranged projectile weapons. '' Backstory Roshan was once a happy child, a child who would lay in the grass with his parents, have a laugh and enjoy life! He grew up on Cocoa island, the place was once a very popular place for villains to invade, so every night, Roshan built up a fort around his bed and fell asleep in that. As he grew, he got a birthday gift that he cherished for a while. It was a strange necklace his parents said they found when they were on an expedition. Roshan felt bery special when he wore that necklace. But one time, when he was walking home from a long day at school, Roshan found a newspaper that had an article that intruiged him, right there, in the front cover, was his special necklace! The article read: "''There has been many legends about this strange looking necklace, like it would give you the ability to breathe underwater or increase your strength on the spot! But those legends were never found true. A young Hedgehog by the name of Roshan had been spotted wearing the necklace, and all it seemed to do was give him a confidence boost. Not much more has been seen from the necklace this boy has been wearing, but one thing's for sure, It's worth a lot of money." The fact that his necklace actually was special made him feel happy on the inside and exctatic on the out! But that's when he kept getting annoyed by the civillians of Cocoa island. Having guessed that they read the article, their inner greed came out to play. Offering Roshan lots of money for his necklace, but Roshan didn't want to give it to them. No matter the money they offered. Rohsan ran home. His speed was faster than he remembered it being, Probably a side effect of the necklace. When Roshan got home, he couldn't find his parents, no matter how high or low he looked. That is, until he stumbled upon a note. It read: "You are probably wondering where your parents are Roshan, well to tell you now, unless you give me that necklace, you will never see them again." Roshans anger grew at this and something inside of him awoke, something he never knew he had harboured away. Inside of him awoke his hatred for the people trying to buy his necklace, hatred for the person who took his parents away, hatred for this person grew stronger every second, and Roshan set out. To find his parents, he may not know where they are or who kidnapped them, but he's determined to find them, no matter the cost. It was three years ago when they were kidnapped, sadly he couldn't find them. He grew up to be an angry person now that he knows that he has failed to save his parents. He hates the feeling of failure, and this feeling was hanging over him heavily. He decided to never fail again, so he drew up some blueprints for two single handed blades, perfect for torture and killing easily. It cost him a lot but he was satisfied none the less. He began training and training and training. The more training he did, the more skills he discovered. Though he is a strong, agile hedgehog, he gets violent images flashing in his mind of what happened to his parents, these images stop all movement of agility from Roshan and leave him exposed for an attack. Abilities and skills Since awakening the powers within his necklace, Roshan has gained many new abilities. *Shadow step: He is able to quick step quickly enough to make him look like a shadow for the duration of the step. *Flurry attack: He swing his swords fast enough to make his arms look blurry to the naked eye. *Shadow strike: He gets into a defensive stance and waits for an enemy to attack him, if they do, he sidesteps behind them and delivers a kick to their spine, stunning his opponent. *Energy lance: He stands still for a moment gathering energy, with the energy collected, Roshan swings his blades causing a wave of energy to emit from his blades. *After Image: When Roshan does a show step, he leaves behind an after image for a breif moment. *Sword swing: Roshan ties his swords to his wrists and swings his swords from a distance. The swords leave a trail of white energy behind. Fears Roshan, despite being some what a worrior is scared of death, He was a boy when he was introduced to it, and to this day he fears it. He has a feeling of stiffness in his entire body when he is about to be shown an image of his parents, either tortured, or barely alive. He has these images flash in his mind when his necklace glows. Cockroaches, I hate them, and so does Roshan. Even though he is eighteen, he fears cockroaches with a freeing passion. Norik Roshan had created an alias for himself while on Cocoa island to escape from the greedy persuers, it was a high tech armour enhanced to make him look different while the helmet is on, His fur colour turns into a light aqua and his helmet makes him look like he is from the future. Nowadays when on "hero" rescues he goes a Norik if it is someone he knows will find his weakness. Other times he goes as Norik is when he doesn't want to talk to anyone, or when he's just bored in general. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Elemental Abilities